


What the Whomping Willow Sees

by lilolilyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: This is rly neither poetry nor a story, but what my sleep deprived insomniac brain comes up with at 3am after reading too many Harry Potter fanfiction the day before.Thought about just deleting it, but meh...Sorry not sorry





	What the Whomping Willow Sees

**Author's Note:**

> This is rly neither poetry nor a story, but what my sleep deprived insomniac brain comes up with at 3am after reading too many Harry Potter fanfiction the day before.  
Thought about just deleting it, but meh...  
Sorry not sorry

Earth gave her life

He gave her movement 

A hidden road-

She was covering freedom

For those who never escaped.

Children

Laughter

Transformations

Blood and sweat

Does she have ears to hear the howling?

People

Hiding

Tears throughout the first war 

Wondering 

Will they survive? Will she?

His fall

Who told her

Did anyone remember

Did she notice

That the dark lord

Was gone?

Children 

Returning

Crashing through the branches

Having yet to consider 

What does the Whomping Willow feel...

Darkness 

Lords returning 

A boy she saw grow up

A man now

Burning down the world

She is left there

Standing 

Rubble first just in the minds

Wreckage 

The castle never feels alone in the night

Darkness beaten

Losses suffered

Who has stayed behind?

Maybe a ghost once wondered 

What does the Whomping Willow see?


End file.
